Twist of Fate
by RyvnHimura29
Summary: AU sort of Karou and Kenshin are best friends from a young age and both train under Hiko and do everything together. Then word of war spreads like wild fire, but when a mysterious man arrives the war becomes the least of their worries.
1. in the begining

I do not own Kenshin, Karou or any other Nobuhiro Watsuki character. AU be in 1st person and 3rd, hope you like it

_**Karou's POV**_

I'm not your typically girl, my parents dying from a terrible coughing sickness when I was three, somehow I was spared and now alone. I managed to stumbled unto a town at the bottom of the mountains and a

kind old couple took me in. When I was seven I was fighting a group of bullies picking on me yet again for being some freak that didn't have any parents. Being out numbered, I grabbed the closest weapon I

could which happened to be a four foot stick. For whatever reason master Hiko seemed to see some potential in me and offered to teach me swordsmanship. Not even three months into I training with master,

Kenshin had come into our little family. He was very quiet in the beginning, so much so that I thought he would never open up. At first Kenshin was just some kid with bright red almost blood colored hair with an

odd purple/lavender eyes who didn't seem to show any emotion. We began the normal routine the next day after the meeting and constant awkwardness of Kenshin's presence around me. I was grateful in the

beginning of Kenshin's existence only because he shared chores with me now. So that meant more free time before bed to play, explore, and it also ment free time away from my somewhat temperamental

master. Master Hiko never explained what happened to Kenshin's parents but I hoped that Kenshin would trust me enough to tell me someday. As time passed our friendship bloomed, we did almost everything

together ate, trained, slept (still kids- mind out of the gutter) played. We were inseparable, loyal, and basically in sync with one another like yin and yang. At the start of puberty was when the first rift was

created between us both of us being embarrassed of the new changes in our bodies, which were painfully obvious to each other especially during our training sessions. Kenshin was suddenly much quicker

and stronger than I was. Quickly overpowering me in our sparring sessions his skills exceeding mine as well suddenly I was no real match for him. This was extremely hard for me to accept in the beginning

but Kenshin being the sweet, tender person he is, never bragged or laughed. Did I mention I was in love with him, even at thirteen years old I loved him and secretly hoped that he knew I existed on a

romantic level. I never had the courage to ask him if he thought of me that way, afraid to know the answer. He always calls and refers to me as "Miss Karou" and uses the formality. Maybe out of respect for

me or possibly a hidden reminder that we are just friends. Either way Kenshin is my best friend and keeper of my heart. I still haven't told him that I love him or even that I like him, we just go along our

normal routine. Some day I will tell him how I feel and take life from there.


	2. twist

**Karou's Pov**

"**No! idiot you're doing it wrong!" Master Hiko was never one for complements and had very little patients. "How many times do I have to show you two, pay attention!" Today seemed worse than usually though. Kenshin and I had been practicing all morning, attempting a particular attack but we seemed to struggle with even the stance. Kenshin was doing far better than I but he was also struggling. "Never mind you two I have another lesson in mind, since it seems you two are determined to fail today." both of us dropped our arms down and sheath the blade.**

"**What is it master?" Kenshin asked, he always seemed less disturbed by masters outburst than I.**

"**Both of you are to travel about a quarter of a mile from here, in the opposite directions, and meditate until the sun begins to set. When it begins to set you two will need to return here. Is that understood?" Hiko's face was bleak and his orders were really vague and I did not understand what the reasoning behind this lesson was. When I turned towards Kenshin I could tell he was questioning the same thing.**

"**Master," I paused "what is the relevance of this lesson?" I grimaced when he glared at me for my question but he answered it anyway.**

"**To give you both some time to think, you two are constantly together and are older now. This will give you time to think to yourselves and question where you want to be in life and why both of you are here as my students. I believe this will get you both back on track and focused. Is that understood?" Kenshin and I both nodded our agreement and started preparing to leave. We both headed into the house to gather some food and water for the trip.**

"**Kenshin, do you mind if I head towards the pond?" The pond was in the middle of the woods and I found it to be the most peaceful place.**

"**Sure Karou-dono that's fine with me I'll head up in the mountains, that I will" He would have to walk through the town if he did that, but he wouldn't have to go that far up the mountain.**

"**Okay Kenshin, I'll see you around dark be careful." I said as I walked through the doorway**

"**You too" He called after me ad I made my way north to the edge of the woods. My travels to the pond were uneventful and I quickly ate my food and settled in to meditate and center my thoughts. I was lost in my own little world, thinking about the past, present, and future. But mostly about Kenshin and how brave and amazing he was. His skills with a sword had already exceeded my own and he would only get better. The cooling air signaled me that it was getting late and finally I opened my eyes and sure enough the sun began to set. Gathering up my few supplies I started south but quickly began to smell smoke. Worried for Kenshin, master Hiko, and the village so I began to sprint. Finally over the last ridge, I was back and master Hiko's home. The smell of smoke was thick and I could see part of the village was on fire. Wanting to help, I made my way down the mountain and to the village. Smoke was almost tangible now as I made my way towards the burning buildings, mentally noting that there were not any villagers out trying to put out the fire. When I turned the corner, I can face to face with a man who had killed a villager and seemed to be…biting him. **

"**Get off of him!" I demanded and the man let go of the villager who crumpled to the ground, lifeless. The mans glowing amber eyes starring at me with hunger.**

"**Oohh my my I thought we had gotten everyone, humm my mistake" then he smiled at me. His teeth were incredibly long and unnaturally sharp. I felt fear ripe through me but I held my ground and drew my sword. He charged at me and trusted a sword around my midsection. I counter stepped and knocked his sword towards the ground. He then swiped at me with his hand, fingernails long like claws. His nails caught my shoulder slicing through the skin and into the underlying muscle. I winced and retreated five feet away from him. He bared his teeth at me made a his like noise and launched himself at me. Suddenly there was a red blur that came in front of me. I flinched slightly but recognized Kenshin's back, relieved that he was safe from harm. Suddenly another presence was felt, Master Hiko came around the corner down the street.**

**I faintly registered that Hiko was yelling at me before the man attacked Kenshin threw him back with his hands. **

"**Kenshin are you okay?" but hhe seemed to ignore me and kept his eyes on his attacker. Hiko was still yelling at me and I made out that he was telling me to run. I acted grabbing Kenshin's arm intent on running but he was like a statue. "Kenshin?"**

"**Please…go." Kenshin slightly turned and an amber eye caused my world to stop. His eyes were amber! Like the killer that he had just saved me from.**

"**Kenshin…what happened" I asked my voice bearly above a whisper and the world seemed to stand still. **

"**Please I don't want to hurt you, go quickly"**

"**But Kenshin " I paused, "When will you be back?"**

"**I'm a monster, please go I may never see you again Karou" When he said this I knew tears wear springing from my eyes and pouring down my face. By this time, Hiko was next to me and swept me up over his shoulder. The killer thinking he has seen an opening, attempts to attack Hiko and I. Kenshin draws his blade and beheads him instantly. I'm struggling against Hiko's grasp as he retreats from Kenshin. Right before Hiko hits me over the head, I see Kenshin look at me a lone tear falling down his cheek. My world then went black. **


End file.
